


This Is What We Have

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Marriage Proposal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow they always seemed to find themselves coming back to the same place: together.  </p><p>~Three short vignettes strung together from three different points in Ron and Hermione's relationship together ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What We Have

Hermione knew it was crazy. 

Ron had just been broken it off with Lavender. And before that, he’d thought in love with Fleur Delacour, and before that he’d fallen for Veela at the Quidditich World Cup.  And yet, watching him across the breakfast table in the Great Hall as thoroughly stupid smile crossing his face when he looked up at her and met her eyes was all it took for her heart to melt. 

Suddenly it didn’t matter so much that he’d been a bloody fool the night before, or the day before, or for most of their friendship.  It didn’t even matter that he’d called SPEW silly, or that he’d hurt her feelings. 

Because he was looking at her with that glint in his eyes that made her breath catch in her throat.  It didn’t matter what he put her through, because in the end, she always came back.  He always pulled her back in.  And Hermione knew as she watched him talking lightly with Harry, he probably always would. 

 

******

 

Ron was beginning to think his girlfriend had a serious problem: she was addicted to school.

After being awarded honorary N.E.W.T.s for their final missed year at Hogwarts, the golden trio had decided they deserves a vacation from saving the world or anything else the Wizarding world might have expected for them to jump into right away.  Currently, Harry was halfway around the world somewhere in a jungle looking for the boa constrictor who had first clued him into the fact that he could speak to snakes.  Ron, though he occasionally apparated to join Harry on his wild cross country adventures, had been planning on spending his time with Hermione now that they had recently started dating.

The only problem was, she was always busy with school.

First thing after declaring their vacation year, Hermione had disappeared for a few hours, coming back with a bright smile and a class schedule for summer courses at Oxford in French literature, public relations, and theology.

Ron spend the fair majority of his days with Harry traveling the continents, or else popping back home to spend time with his family or to work at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes with Fred.  But he always made sure to be home in time to whip up some dinner for him and ‘Mione so it’d be ready just as she walked in the door - thankfully having so many brothers and a sister had meant he’d had to learn to cook reasonably well at an early age, especially since so far Hermione had proved to be an absolute terror in the kitchen.  

Most nights he found himself sitting on the couch with his girlfriend’s legs slung over his lap as she read a text for her next day’s class, one of her hands slowly carding through his hair as she read. 

He didn’t think it was such a bad way to spend his time after all the violence and hubub that came with a war.

 

******

 

Hermione hated Divination. 

Even after she walked out of the class, she refused to talk to anyone about it ever again.  For almost a full year or two afterwards, she wouldn’t even drink tea at breakfast like she used to.  It became a rare occurrence for her to drink a cup of tea, and she never accepted a cup she hadn’t prepared herself. 

One evening years later as Ron and her were sitting on the loveseat together watching the telly, he pulled a cup of tea out from behind his back and offered it to her.

She stiffened, giving him a scathing look.

When he insisted, she sighed, and took the cup. 

There wasn’t much tea in the cup, and when she’d drained it, she moved to set it aside.  Then something caught her eye.  On the bottom of the cup, the leaves were magicked in place: Marry Me?


End file.
